Grinch de San Valentín
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: [RETO] AMOR POR EL CRACK del Foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español (One shot) Midorima odiaba ese festivo de entre todos pero Oha-Asa le dijo que debía pasar el día con algún amigo, mientras busca alguno de sus amigos para cumplir su predicción se encuentra a cada uno en una situación romántica que le recuerda a alguien en especial ¿Cómo será su reencuentro con esa persona?


**Advertencias: **Mención de otras parejas crack

**Aclaraciones:**

_"Pensamientos"_

_**"Recuerdos"**_

_**Declaimer: **__Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo me pongo a escribir burradas con los personajes_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si existía un "Grinch" de San Valentín ese podía decirse que era Midorima, ODIABA ese día porque no le encontraba nada de lógico, ver parejitas en la calle haciéndose cariñitos le parecía insoportable, ¿qué había pasado con la discreción y el recato? se preguntaba el universitario tras ver una nueva pareja comiéndose a besos en una mesa tras la vitrina de una pastelería, de ser por él jamás habría salido a la calle pero Oha Asa le había dicho que la compañía de un amigo le traería la mejor suerte para ese día y como cáncer se encontraba último en el ranking tuvo que hacerle caso.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue buscar a Takao, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero ese renacuajo se había ganado un lugar entre sus amigo y como tenía entendido que el chico no tenía novia por lo menos sabía que no interrumpiría nada o eso pensaba hasta que, mientras caminaba a su casa se lo encontró abrazado de Himuro Tatsuya, el chico del lunar pasaba su mano tranquilamente por la cintura que Takao como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días, ya bastante tenía Midorima con ver parejas hetero regadas por toda calle, tienda, o comercio por donde pasaba pero ver a chicos ya era excederse, no porque él fuera homofóbico, por favor si él mismo había tenido una relación con un chico en secundaria aunque no duró mucho, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un comportamiento aceptable, tal vez en el país de donde venía Himuro lo fuera pero no en Japón y menos a la mitad de la zona comercial de Tokio ¿es que de verdad el mundo estaba en su contra ese día? tal vez en otro momento le hablaría, se fue dejándolos rodeados de un puñado de chicas de secundaria que les preguntaba si les podía tomar una foto juntos así como estaban.

\- Patético - dijo mientras emprendía retirada, debía haber alguno de sus amigos con quien pudiera pasar el día para aumentar su suerte.

_**"Midorimacchi, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ya todos se fueron."**_

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el recuerdo le vino a su mente, ¿por qué de todos tenía que pensar en Kise? Ni si quiera se llevaban bien... mentira, una vil mentira que se había dicho a sí mismo más veces de las que podía contar y que seguiría diciéndose. Además el rubio ni se encontraba en el país.

Pensó en Akashi pero seguramente estaría ocupado con asuntos de la universidad, la carrera de administración de empresas no era fácil y Akashi exigía demasiado de sí. Kuroko tal vez podía, el chico era tan serio que lo más seguro es que por lo menos tendría un comportamiento decente ese día así tuviera pareja. Después de meditarlo un poco es que se dirigió al apartamento en el que vivía el peliceleste desde que había comenzado la universidad.

.

.

.

.

.

A unas cuantas calles del centro comercial se encontró con Aomine cargando a un chico castaño como si fuera un costal de papas sobre su hombro.

\- Midorima - Le habló el moreno.

\- Aomine - solo dijo y se detuvo contemplando la imagen frente a él - ¿qué se supone que haces?

\- Es que Kouki no me hizo chocolates así que tendremos una cita para compensarlo - le explicó Aomine.

\- Hola Midorima-san - dijo el chico en cuestión - Daiki-kun ya te dije que no voy a huir, puedes por favor bajarme.

\- ¿Desde cuándo...? - la pregunta ni si quiera lograba salir de sus labios

\- Hace dos meses - Le dijo Aomine mientras bajaba a su pareja - me costó trabajo convencerlo.

_Dos meses y ni enterado, ya ni por que estudiamos en la misma escuela._

\- Bueno nos vamos, la película empieza pronto - Habló el castaño para tomar a su novio de la mano y llevárselo hacia el cine despidiéndose del peliverde.

_**"- Midorimacchi vamos a ver una película**_

_**\- No me gusta ir al cine es muy concurrido**_

_**\- Entonces en mi casa, podemos hacer palomitas**_

_**\- ¿Te quedaras callado toda la película?**_

_**El rubio sintió, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar conociéndolo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera.**_

_**\- Esta bien pero que quede claro que esto es solo para que no molestes.**_

_**La sonrisa del chico era radiante mientras andaban camino a su casa.**_

_**Una tarde de palomitas donde terminaron jugando a ver quién atinaba más a la boca del otro mientras las palomitas volaban de un lado al otro de la sala**_

_**Las risas de Ryouta se podían escuchar hasta afuera de la casa y las sonrisas de Midorima serían un secreto para ambos"**_

_De nuevo Kise ¿por qué? _\- Se preguntaba mientras caminaba a donde había decidido ir, claro que había pasado mucho tiempo con el rubio, sobre todo después de su ruptura con Akashi y la separación de todos ellos en secundaria pero en preparatoria se volvieron a hablar todos - _Si pero Kise estuvo siempre contigo hasta en los entrenamientos a los que nadie se presentaba- _Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Recordaba cuando supo del partido de practica de Seirin vs Kaijō, como sintió que algo pasaba, como corrió para poder ver así fuera el final del partido dejando a Takao atrás, y como se aguantó todas las ganas de acercarse al rubio cuando lo vio solo, después de haber perdido contra Kuroko, la sensación de no saber que palabras decirle en ese momento con el nudo en la garganta, cuando pudo decir algo solo fueron críticas hacia su juego. Movió la cabeza en negativa tratando de disipar esas ideas eso había pasado hace tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Siguió caminando por las calles viendo las muestras de afecto en mayor o menor escala, y de cualquier persona no podía entender ¿Cómo es que se podía encontrar con ese par? ambos estaban en una parada de autobús, bueno a estas alturas de verdad podría considerar al chico su amigo, no como en aquel entonces cuando llegó a odiarlo en secundaria cuando terminaron o peor aún en preparatoria cuando se enfrentaron en la Winter Cup.

\- Shintaro - Le llamó el pelirrojo, una mala señal si consideramos que aparte sus ojos eran de color diferente, algo lo había molestado.

\- Hola Mido-chin - Habló el pelimorado sentado a su lado

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? - se preguntaba sin intenciones de expresarlo aunque la pregunta salió en voz alta sin que pudiera evitarlo, y miró a Akashi asegurándose de que ningún objeto punzocortante fuera destinado a su persona pero por fortuna no fue así, al parecer su suerte no estaba tan mal después de todo.

\- Esperar a un par de idiotas - dijo Akashi no muy contento.

Llegó un autobús y se detuvo, de ahí bajaron dos chicos, prácticamente aventándose para bajar, los reconoció de inmediato.

El chico de ojos rojos se quedó con la mirada fija en el de ojos bicolor.

\- Llegas tarde Taiga – La mirada en el excapitán de Rakuzan no anunciaba nada bueno para la luz de Seirin, aunque esta cambió drásticamente cuando el más alto le dio una pequeña caja negra con un lazo rojo.

_Esto no puede ser en serio_

\- Perdón es que no estaban listos – la mirada en el de ojos bicolor cambió a tal punto de que ambos ojos eran rojos ahora y jaló al otro para que se inclinara a su altura y poder dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

\- Primero saluda como es debido – dijo el más bajo de todos los presentes.

Por su parte Kyoshi le acababa de dar una enorme caja de chocolates rellenos de cereza a su novio pelimorado que lo perdonaba por haber llegado quince minutos tarde, todo ante la mirada de un atónito Midorima

_¿Es que todos tienen pareja para este día?_

\- Bueno yo me voy – habló el peliverde rompiendo un poco el ambiente entre los enamorados para después irse, no sabía si se sentía molesto, frustrado o simplemente perturbado.

"_**\- ¡Midorimacchi! – exclamaba el rubio mientras corría a alcanzarlo en la entrada de la escuela, estaban por terminar tercero de preparatoria.**_

_**\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Kise?**_

_**\- Ten – dijo dejando una pequeña caja de color verde con un moño amarillo**_

_**\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo revisando la caja**_

_**\- Es un chocolate – le contestó el rubio**_

_**\- Gracias es mi objeto de la suerte de hoy – Contestó Midorima**_

_**\- Ah! Claro, es que pensé que no lo encontrarías fácilmente – habló el rubio con una mirada de tristeza – bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde – dijo con algo de prisa y se fue corriendo**_

_**Midorima llegó a su salón, de nuevo Takao era su compañero de clases**_

_**\- Shin-chan! Ah! Wow hasta tu puedes recibir chocolates hoy, creo a la chica debe faltarle un tornillo – bromeó el azabache riendo bastante audible**_

_**\- ¿De qué hablas Takao?**_

_**\- Pues es que me parece extraño que recibas chocolates de San Valentín Shin-chan ya que a ti ni te gusta este festivo – dijo aun riendo**_

_**Midorima se sonrojó por completo, era cierto que ese día era 14 de febrero, pero se supone que una chica le daba chocolates aun chico para declararse, ¿cierto? pero el chocolate se lo dio Kise ¿no podía ser cierto que Kise…? Se sonrojo aun mas, y a lo largo del día en vez de disminuir fue en aumento, al final del día se comió el dulce, de hecho sabía muy bien y el tema del chocolate jamás fue tratado entre él y Kise, a Midorima la daba demasiada vergüenza preguntar algo de esa índole y el rubio jamás sacó el tema a relucir.**_

\- ¿Por qué de nuevo tú? – se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba, se supone que había cumplido con lo que Oha-asa había predicho, había visto a sus amigos, aunque no había podido mantener una conversación de más de cinco minutos por la incomodidad de estar rodeado de parejas

.

.

.

.

.

No le gustaba llegar sin avisar pero en su molestia por el día que estaba pasando, olvidó por completo llamarle al chico fantasma dándose cuenta solo hasta que tocó el timbre.

No hubo respuesta, tocó el timbre de nuevo y escuchó ruido de adentro, algo caer y romperse. Después la puerta se abrió para revelar al peliceleste, despeinado y agitado.

\- ¿Midorima-kun pasó algo? – preguntó Kuroko mostrando algo de sorpresa, un gesto muy extraño en él.

Midorima frunció el ceño, algo en la situación le incomodaba más que cualquiera que hubiera vivido antes, observó mejor al de ojos celestes y encontró el motivo, una serie de manchas rojizas que empezaban a hacerse cada vez más notorias en su piel clara, comenzaban en su mandíbula y bajaban por su cuello hasta perderse en la camisa mal abotonada que llevaba puesta y que se notaba claramente no era suya, ya que se veía demasiado grande, llegando al límite de la incomodidad su cara enrojeció a una velocidad indescriptible.

\- Na-nada importante hablamos después – dijo acomodándose los lentes para después retirarse, esa situación era la última que se hubiera imaginado

.

.

.

\- Amor ¿quién era? – la voz salió desde la habitación acompañada de un chico sin camisa y con el pantalón de vestir negro desabrochado y sujeto únicamente por los huesos de su cadera

\- Shige, era un compañero de la universidad pero no dijo nada – Se acercó para abrazar a su novio parándose de puntas para besarlo

\- Continuamos entonces, la cama aun esta tibia – dijo esto con los labios rozando el cuello del más bajo

\- Me gusta esa idea – contestó pegándose a su cuerpo para regresar a tientas a la habitación ya después recogería los restos del florero que tiró por apurarse a abrir la puerta

"_**\- ¿Midorimacchi donde estudiaras la universidad?**_

_**\- En la universidad T**_

_**\- Oh – de nuevo esa cara de tristeza, desde Febrero Kise venía poniendo esa imagen y no le gustaba, sabía que algo andaba mal con el rubio pero no tenía idea de que era y eso le empezaba a frustrar pero no quería preguntar, mentira no quería saber la respuesta, le asustaba.**_

_**Llegó marzo y con él su último día de clases, por fin se graduaban de preparatoria y como era de esperarse, primero en su clase, graduado con reconocimiento académico y con la aceptación y beca en a universidad de Tokio en la facultad de Medicina, tenía prácticamente todo lo que se había propuesto, pero algo le faltaba, no fue sino hasta que llegaron a casa de Akashi para celebrar que preguntó por eso que le estaba molestando**_

_**\- ¿Dónde está Kise? – **_

_**\- ¿No lo sabías Shintaro?, Kise se fue ayer a Estados Unidos, estudiará para piloto aviador**__**. – Contestó Akashi**_

_**Y fue en ese momento que Midorima se terminó de romper, ¿por qué no se despidió de él? ¿Por qué no le dijo ni siquiera que se iba? Había hablado un día antes ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Eran amigos ¿o no?"**_

_Estúpido Kise sal de mi cabeza – _Se gritó internamente

.

.

.

.

.

El día no podía ser peor a su parecer, ya estaba más allá del fastidio, llegaba a su propio apartamento cerca del campus de la universidad, subió los escalones que lo llevaban al tercer piso, había alguien recargado en su puerta, la persona estaba abrazando sus piernas hecho un ovillo, perecía haberse quedado dormido, llevaba un gorro y un abrigo para cubrirse del frío de la calle, pero ¿qué hacía ese chico ahí?

Se inclinó quedando a su altura y lo movió para despertarlo, así le preguntaría a quien buscaba y lo quitaría de su entrada, ya tenía suficiente con su mal día como para tolerar algún otro encuentro desagradable.

\- mmm – comenzó a estirarse mientras despertaba – ¿Midorimacchi?

\- ¿Kise?

El rubio se lazo de inmediato sobre el abrazándose a su cuello quedando ambos recostados sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Te extrañé mucho! – Exclamaba el rubio aun sin soltarlo

\- Kise quítate de encima – no era que le desagradara el contacto, de hecho se sentía extrañamente cómodo pero no quería ser como las parejas exhibicionistas que había estado viendo durante todo el día… un momento… ¿de donde había sacado que Kise y el parecían una pareja?

Tardó unos minutos pero cuando por fin pudo quitarse al rubio de encima, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar dejándolo en la sala y se fue a la cocina regresando poco después con un par de tazas de café

Colocó una frente al rubio manteniendo su ceño fruncido, le daba gusto verlo, eso era cierto pero aún estaba dolido de que se hubiera ido sin decirle nada

\- Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí? Por fin el de ojos verdes fue el primero en hablar

\- Moo Midorimacchi podrías no ser tan frío

\- No, tú eres el que se fue sin despedirse

Kise, bajó la mirada - ¿Estás enojado? – Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿estaba enojado? ¿Molesto? ¿Sentido? ¿qué era lo que había sentido en ese momento?

\- Lo siento, no pensé que te enojarías conmigo, yo no pensé que importaría si me iba o me quedaba

\- ¿Y por qué demonios pensaste eso? – Había levantado la voz más de lo pensado

\- Eh! ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? nunca me buscabas y si te invitaba a alguna parte te negabas, no contestabas mi llamadas y además tenías a… - se quedó callado si decía más podría arruinar todo aunque después de irse ya no tendría nada que perder

\- ¿Tanía a…? – subió su tono de voz

\- Tenías a Takaocchi contigo, tú ya no me necesitabas – Kise se paró para gritarle

\- Tú has sido mi amigo desde mucho antes que Takao – alzó más la voz en respuesta

\- Pero yo no quería ser tu amigo solamente – se tapó la boca inmediatamente después de que esas palabras fueron mencionadas

Midorima abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía debido a la sorpresa, no quería darle un significado equivocado a lo dicho por el rubio pero ¿existía algún otro significado para aquello?

Tomó las manos del rubio para descubrir sus labios y así poder unirlos con los propios en un beso, lento, corto y simple

Ahora no solo era él quien estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Miró a los dorados ojos de Kise abiertos como platos, las palabras no salían de su boca de nuevo, quería disculparse pero a la vez no estaba arrepentido. Cuando por fin el nudo en su garganta se deshizo y estaba a punto de hablar fueron los labios del rubio los que se encargaron de detenerle, un beso corto al cual le siguió otro un poco más prolongado, luego otro más largo, luego sus labios se movieron en sincronía, después sus lenguas se encontraron en una suave caricia que se fue convirtiendo en una danza hasta llegar a ser una lucha desesperada por dominar la boca ajena.

El abrigo del rubio quedó en el piso, seguido por la sudadera que Midorima llevaba puesta, el largo sofá de la sala poco a poco fue siendo abarcado en toda su extensión por ambos chicos que se devoraban mutuamente recostados sobre el mismo.

Lo único que habían hecho era besarse y aun así parecía que sus cuerpos ardían.

\- Te quiero – susurró en su oído cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad por un momento aunque haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera en medio de un sueño ¿quién pensaría que de los dos Midorima hubiera sido el primero en decirlo?

\- Yo-yo también te quiero Midorimacchi – dijo aferrándose a su cuello de nueva cuenta, aspiró su aroma hasta memorizarlo, nunca había podido estar tan cerca de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su olor se quedara impregnado en su piel.

Un nuevo beso, aún más intenso que el anterior, la primera caricia directa sobre su piel fue dada por debajo de la camisa mientras la mano ajena se paseaba por sus costillas, un suspiro en mitad del beso que no logró interrumpirlo.

Uno a uno los botones de su camisa fuero cediendo a las manos del tirador de la generación de los milagros, dejando a su alcance mucha más piel para poder acariciar, palpar, memorizar, no tenía idea de cuando tiempo estaría el rubio en la ciudad, no le había preguntado y de momento no le interesaba saberlo.

Las manos de Kise se colaron bajo su playera subiéndola para quitarla, se separó de él solo lo necesario para pasarla por su cabeza y seguirlo besando, la exquisitez de sentir piel a piel el calor del otro era una maravilla, tanto así que parecía pleno verano en ese lugar.

Se levantó del sofá tomando la mano del rubio para guiarlo a la habitación de recostándolo en la cama donde pudieran estar más cómodos. Rodaban por la toda la extensión del colchón con desesperación por sentir la piel del otro, su calor, su textura, cada musculo y cada fibra, las caricias comenzaban a ser insuficientes, necesitaban más, y fue Kise el primero en mostrar su desnudez al peliverde aunque este último no tardó mucho en acompañarle.

El ex jugador de Kaijō frotaba sus caderas de manera descarada, sentado a horcajadas sobre el peliverde mientras este recorría su cuello con la lengua y su espalda con las manos, lentamente las grandes manos de Midorima llegaron al ansiado punto justo entre sus nalgas y con cuidado insertó su dedo indicé en la entrada del rubio comenzando un movimiento de vaivén simulando pequeñas estocadas.

Kise detuvo su movimiento abrazándose a la cintura del mas alto, la sensación era incomoda pero no desagradable. Midorima pasó su otra mano por la parte interna del muslo izquierdo del modelo hasta que llegó a su miembro y lo cubría con su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras insertaba un segundo dedo en el interior del rubio, un gemido fue ahogado en una mordida al hombro del de lentes, no fue muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para dejar una marca notoria.

Ahora sus dedos daban vueltas y se abrían y cerraban en su interior para hacer espacio a lo que vendría después. Un tercer dedo se coló con los otros haciendo que se perdiera en un punto sin retorno en el placer.

A estas alturas le era imposible acallar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, el tener los dedos de Midorima penetrándolo mientras que su mano derecha le masturbaba y lengua y labios le recorrían desde el mentón hasta el cuello le llevaría a la locura.

Tomó al peliverde de rostro comenzando a besarlo, una vez tuvo posesión de su poca de nuevos con ambas manos tomó la ya perfectamente formada erección del lentes y comenzó a masajearla de una forma tan lenta que le torturaba.

Continuaron de ese modo solo por unos minutos más ya que Kise no pudo soportarlo eyaculando en la mano de Midorima ahogando un gemido en la boca del otro. Deshizo el beso para recargar su frente en el hombro contrario mientras regulaba su respiración, el peliverde solamente lo abrazaba.

Si hace un año le hubieran dicho que estaría haciendo "eso" el día de San Valentín con el "Grinch" de la temporada seguramente se habría reído del pobre idiota que lo mencionara pero ahora se sentí la persona más feliz del planeta, sin embargo, aún no terminaba, su querido peliverde aún no había llegado al orgasmo y él debía encargarse de que fuera el mejor de su vida.

Una vez su respiración se volvió un poco más normal (para la situación), a base de besos fue bajando por el abdomen del más alto metiendo tanto como podía del su virilidad en su boca, Midormia al principio estaba confuso y para cuando quiso ver la intenciones del rubio y detenerlo fue demasiado tarde, la calidez y presión que ejercían sus labios y su lengua le haría perder en control a cualquiera aunque no duró mucho, separó su boca dejando caer algo más de su saliva sobre ese delicioso trozo de carne y posicionándose de nuevo a horcajadas se dejó caer sobre él, tocando el cielo desde la primera estocada, una y otra vez comenzó a dar pequeños saltos autopenetrándose.

El peliverde lo dejó tomar su ritmo para después acompañarlo en un ligero movimiento de cadera que hacía cada estocada, más certera, más profunda y más intensa, no duraría mucho a ese ritmo por lo que de nuevo tomó el pene del rubio para masturbarlo llegando los dos al clímax y terminando a la par sintiendo espasmos y temblores por todo el cuerpo debido a la intensidad del orgasmo experimentado.

La cama era un desastre del cual solo pudo rescatar una sábana con la que se cubrieron después de que había salido del interior del modelo.

\- Eso fue intenso – dijo Kise recostado en su pecho

\- Si – dijo el peliverde tomando sus lentes de una mesita junto a la cama - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – ya no podía prolongarlo mas, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Venía por trabajo pero se canceló a último minuto por lo que solo estaré hasta el lunes. – sintió una opresión en el pecho

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

\- Por cobarde – Midorima lo miró a los ojos sin entender – Si te decía que me iba solo había dos cosas que me podrías decir, la primera, era que no me fuera, algo que habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces si tú me lo decías pero ya todo estaba hecho por lo que perdería la inscripción y la beca y todo un año de escuela, la segunda era que no te importara o que me desearas buen viaje, esa me hubiera destrozado así que opté por no escuchar ninguna.

Midorima lo meditó un poco, ahora estaba seguro de que quería que se quedara pero en ese entonces ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

\- ¿Y por qué viniste a verme ahora?

\- Es que ya cumplí un año estudiando en esa escuela por lo que puedo pedir mi traslado y continuar mi carrera en Japón, pero quería saber si valía la pena, sé que suena cruel pero básicamente estaba viendo si me convenía regresar.

El peliverde recargó la cabeza en la pared, miró el reloj que descansaba junto a su cama, 12:15 am sonríe de lado, por fin San Valentín había terminado

\- ¿Kise quieres ser mi novio?

\- ¿Bromeas? Claro que quiero

\- Bueno

\- Eso significa que nuestro aniversario será el catorce de febrero, que romántico – dice el rubio

\- No, declararse en San Valentín es cursi, si te quedas un año conmigo nuestro aniversario será el quince

\- Le quitas lo romántico a San Valentín – lo mira haciendo un puchero

Midorima sonríe de lado para luego besarlo, si, San Valentín era cursi, pero Kuroko le había dado una buena idea de cómo pasarlo, ya había comprobado que era una muy buen idea. Al parecer si era bueno visitar a sus amigos de vex en cuando

\- Entonces en abril debes estar de regreso – le advirtió para besarlo de nuevo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quise dejarles esto antes de comenzar mi maratón de "Another" por San Valentín, muchos muertos para el día del amor y luego digo que Midorima es el "Grinch" pero bueno no se me hizo, ojalá se hayan divertido un rato, nos leemos.**


End file.
